If I Fall
by Thalia Marie Grace
Summary: "If I fall for you, will you catch me?" Makorra.


**In this little story, miss Asami Sato doesn't exist. She's off on her own little adventure somewhere in the Earth kingdom, skipping with platypus bears. She doesn't live in Republic City, and Amon is skipping with Miss Sato. For a little vacation.**

**At the very end, it's present tense, but the rest of it is past tense. **

* * *

**_"If I fall for you, will you catch me?"_  
**

* * *

The seventeen-year-old Avatar sat on the edge of her window, feet dangling below her. The drop was dangerously low, and she didn't know how to air-bend yet. But she wasn't afraid; Korra was not afraid of falling. For anything—for _anyone_.

The air in the City was chilling; Korra's sleeveless shirt and one armband around her right arm didn't really help the chill. She stared out at the Pro-Bending arena, wondering if _he _was watching, if _he _knew where she was at that moment, if maybe, just maybe, _he _was praying to the Spirits that she wouldn't fall. It was a small hope, something that she would never admit out loud.

_If I fall for you, will you catch me?_

Her feelings had been on _such _a ride lately; she didn't know whether she liked Mako in that way or not. She could see that he didn't, obviously, but it was just that maybe she _did_.

The breeze swayed Korra a little bit from side to side—she gripped the bottom of the windowsill to keep from falling. It's not that, really, she cared if she fell, she could easily save herself—but for those who might happen to be watching, seeing a blur of blue falling from a window might terrify some people.

_She wasn't going to fall._

A little experiment crossed her mind; Korra shot her fist out and warmth spread through her knuckles as the fiery orange flames licked the bare air in front of her. If Mako was really out there—maybe he would fire-bend back.

Moments passed. Korra twisted her feet, sighing—she knew he wouldn't be out there, but maybe just a little spark of hope could have been possible. Korra's eyelids were fluttering anyways—it was time for her to turn in for the night.

_Wait._ _There—just there. What was that?_

A little flame coming from above the Pro-Bending arena. Was he really there? Maybe it was just her imagination.

Sometimes, Korra observed, Mako was such a stubborn person, and she really did want to slice his head off cleanly off his body, severing his head from his body. Sometimes she just wanted to kill him and Bolin both, but that might have just been the morning—"The morning is evil."

And if Korra wanted to fall for him, fall she should—it would be his decision to catch her, or she'd go plummeting to the ground, too ashamed to get up.

* * *

The moment Mako saw that flame, he knew that the young Avatar was sitting on or by her window, probably looking out to observe the Aang statue on Avatar Aang Memorial Island—her former life. Maybe one day she would think that they'd make her one.

There was something about Korra that drove Mako absolutely nuts.

Whether it was just herself feeling compelled to fight back after every little bicker he starts with her over something stupid, he did not know—all Mako knew was that Korra was _not _a girl to back down from any fight; that made her Avatar material.

If she wasn't the Avatar—"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot."—would they still be friends? Would he and Bolin still want to be her friend? She was originally from the Southern Water Tribe, wasn't she? Korra just wouldn't be in danger all the time.

And maybe that would be best—Mako wouldn't have to worry about her.

He didn't worry about her like he did Bolin—there was something there for her from him, something quiet stirring like just a spark of fire from the hearth ready to ignite at any possible moment.

He'd never necessarily fallen in love with a girl before.

_If she falls for me, will I catch her?_

Korra was just . . . different. Maybe it was because she was the Avatar, or maybe it was because she just was brave and stubborn enough to get all up in his face and fight back instead of cowering down and taking it like any of the other stuck-up girls in Republic City.

Mako shook his head, shaking the reverie away like tear-drops on the edge of strands of hair. He shot back the fiery flames at Korra (or what he thought was Korra) and smirked, shaking his head again at Korra's little idea. She could be a real dumb teenager sometimes, but some of her ideas made sense. And when they didn't—well, maybe they were a little cute.

* * *

_*~A few weeks later~*_

* * *

They run up to each other, both out of breath. Icy aqua eyes meet warm golden ones, and the girl exhales quietly. It's like she wanted—_needed_—to see the warmth in the amber orbs. She blinks, looking determined and yet shy, and he thinks it's just a little cute.

"Mako," she says quietly, her eyes searching his to try and find the answer early before she continues to say what she wants to. "If I fall for you," she begins, her breathing ragged. Her voice wavers—he can tell she's nervous. "Will you catch me?"

There's only one word left as he grabs her by the shoulders and hugs her close, tight—like the two need each other to survive, breath, live—and breathes into her ear, "Of course."

It's not like either of them to act this way, but sometimes people always act different. Mako pulls Korra's face back with his hands and kisses her softly, tenderly—and she replies back with fiery passion.

There will be no falling today, because someone's always there to catch the other.

* * *

**There's the end! I hope you like it . . . It's, like, my second one-shot for Korra. I hope you like it! :)**


End file.
